Mark Ammon
Mark Ammon Mark Ammon is a character in the roleplay Half Moon Academy, created and controlled by the user CloudJhi. He is of 15 years of age currently, and studies in the Day Class of Half Moon Academy. Mark stands at 5' 6", sporting a raven black, messy hair. He wears a plain white t-shirt above his grey-ish black longsleeve, all underneath a gray jacket which has a winged cross on the back. He wears faded black jeans, and chained to its belt loop is a braille pocket watch. His pocket watch has a triquetra on it. Powers & Abilities Mark is smarter than your average Joe, slightly faster, and can boast a bit of muscle when it comes to fist fighting. Mark also has a sixth sense that allows him to 'see' everything around him, something comparable to seismic sense . Mark can also manipulate gravity around him in a limited space, which is a sphere with a diameter of 6 meters. Within this sphere, he can freely control gravity in any way he wills. He can use it together with his two short swords, adding weight, doubling, even tripling their crushing and slicing power. He can also decrease gravity in his sphere, or in certain areas in his sphere, allowing for flight, or even create gravity wells to propel things in a path, considering that it is within his range. History Mark was born blind. Being blind, Mark was shunned by his family as a useless kid, never going to grow up to be successful. When they found out about his powers, which manifested some time at the age of five, they tried to make money off him by taking him to a fair, to showcase his powers, but failed incredulously, which angered them even more. As he aged though, he developed his sixth sense, allowing him to read and write, which appalled his caretakers. By this time, Mark knew the truth about himself already, that he was merely abandoned at his caretakers doorsteps, taken in out of hopes to take advantage of him. When he was 8, he decided to run away, and after two months of staying out in the streets, he was taken in at an orphanage, where he lived peacefully for a few years. However, his caretakers came and found him, and took him away by force, which led to a life of captivity. He defied his caretakers in every way possible, which angered them, punishing him by not giving him food and by locking him in the basement with only bread and water to go on for weeks at a time. This torture increased his will power a lot, and a fateful day when the neighbors had called the police, telling tales of the crude treatment of Mark's caretakers, which led to them being arrested, and Mark being allowed to go back to the orphanage, where he continued to live his life, albeit slightly traumatized by said event. Years passed, and Mark was adopted by a nice couple, which somehow knew of his powers. Said couple lived in a manor in the outskirts of town. There he had an old man tutor him in sword fighting, who, when he was 12, gave him his very own sword. His times in the manor wasn't really exciting, in fact, he found it incredulously boring. Walks around the forest, fishing in the lake, fencing, among other things, were his past times. When Mark reached the age of 15, his new caretakers received a letter about Half Moon Academy, to which, after a long time of talking and decision making, they agreed to send Mark to. And so here he was, in Half Moon Academy, about to begin a new chapter of his life. ((Heh heh, Mark is falling for Vanessa Days)) [[Tea Grey: That seductive hag(well, she is a witch.)! She touches a single hair on him, or vice versa, I'm going to kill Mark either way!]] ((But we all know he waaaaaants her!)) Category:Characters